


An Inquisition For Those With Questions

by DaniKleine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Season 5 Predictions, There's several HCs stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: Lotor is in question for his actions that may have saved the Coalition. And perhaps more.Short Prediction for a possible scene in S5(?)





	An Inquisition For Those With Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Do keep in mind that this is *mostly* baseless ideas swirling in my mind.  
> It's exactly 12:54 while I'm encoding this too... 
> 
> If Lotor doesn't face some sort of interrogation in S5 I'll be really confused. Because the first thing I'll do when an Enemy stops posing as a threat and proposes an 'alliance' I'll either try 'negotiating' and compromising with them or (most preferably) kill them on sight.

“We, the prime members of the Voltron Coalition—Leaders of several Nations and Planets, Ambassadors and Representatives of their respective Races, the Blade, and the Paladins of Voltron—are all here today to interrogate and witness the Inquisition of Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire,” Coran sweeps across the hall as he addresses the crowd present physically and virtually through holographic screens, “We shall question him of his actions in our Coalition’s biggest and latest heist and in regard to this, on his reasons for _helping_ us at all.” He adds with a measured frown towards the person in question; Prince Lotor, who refused to meet his gaze and was bound on a chair with both of his limbs chained together. The older Altean nods towards Allura and respectfully steps aside for Allura to take the center.

“I, Princess Allura of Altea, the current Blue Paladin of Voltron, shall head this Inquisition. Questions that all of you are willing to ask shall be submitted to and shall be filtered by Pidge, our Green Paladin.” Pidge stands up and bows at the mention. As soon as she’s done, she sits back down and faces the main computer as several questions started to trickle in.

 

“Man, this is like a really, _really_ formal intergalactic live podcast at the moment…” Hunk mutters towards Lance who nods in agreement, “It’s so cool and all but if I’m being quite honest here? Somewhat downright terrifying…”

“Well…” Matt drawls on, “It technically _is_ one intergalactic podcast on the space intergalactic internet… plus quite an important one at that. And to think that we’re participating in such a momentous and important occasion on Intergalactic Internet History!” Matt notes pointedly with a grin. Shiro grins at them them. When Keith finally joins the small group, it's to chide at them, “Quiet down, it’s starting.”

 

“We shall now start the Interrogation,” Allura clears her throat as a steady stream of questions appears on her holo pad, “The first question comes from the former inhabitants of the Planet Taujeer; **_Are you truly Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire?_** ”

The Galras present scoffed at the question, Lotor himself has in fact huffed in amusement. But it can’t be helped. Several, if not nearly all, of the former planets occupied by the Empire that Voltron liberated knew little to none about the Prince of the Galra Empire, less have actually seen him, and fewer have actually seen his face. “I believe that your allies from the Blade of Marmora and Princess Allura herself can assure you that I truly am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. Son of Emperor Zarkon to his wife Honerva. The Former Crown Prince and Former Heir of the Throne to the Entire Known Universe.”

“From the Olkarian Race; _**And what do you mean by that?**_ ”

“Voltron was present when my own Father has practically ordered every single Galra loyal to him—or perhaps, at least, _pretending_ to be—to kill me. A varga before that intergalactic announcement, he privately relinquished all of my rights to the throne and all the rights there is to be called as the Empire’s Prince.”

_“ **Are we still to address you as Prince Lotor?** ”_

“Do as you wish. But Lotor suits just fine for me.”

 

“It pisses me off on how easy-going he seems to be with just giving off answers like that..." Lance mutters off-handedly as the questioning continues in front of them all. The Prince— _Former Prince_ , rather—continued to sat down regally; seemingly unbothered by the multitude of restraits he was bound in. As if those shackles were nothing and weighed nothing at all, he carried himself with a grace that can only be described as regal.

"Agreed." Hunk mumbles back, giving the Former Prince a stink-eye and all that.

"How do we know that Lotor’s not concealing anything at all?” Keith nods grimly as he narrows his eyes to the Former Prince, as if trying and failing to find a fault from the seemingly impeccable Galra.

“I probably should’ve mentioned that Lotor’s currently under a lie-detector test we might have managed to whip up last night.” Hunk and Lance faces Matt in confusion, just to see him grinning cheekily. Now both paladins had their jaws down the floor and their eyes as wide as saucers in awe. Keith simply rose a brow in question.

“It’s true.” Shiro adds with a smile,

“No way.” Lance whistles lowly,

“It’s not Altean Tech—it’s actually based upon a combination of a modified polygraph and an ‘awake’ or ‘conscious’ narco analysis test—so it’s not exactly fool-proof, we’re literally working under theory and based on several content analyses on Altean and Galra physiology. But we’ve managed to test it on both Allura and some voluntary Blade Members. The least I can assure you of is that it has a considerably high probability of accuracy and it’s most definitely safe. Well, except if he lies. Pidge moderates that one too. She sends a bit of a shock if Lotor goes out of the line or something like that.” Matt rambles as he slides a finger up his nose, scrunching his nose a bit when he remembered that he doesn’t wear glasses anymore.

“By ‘we’ I’m guessing you meant _just_ you and Pidge.” Hunk pouts a little,

“Well, of course we’re the only ones with experience in reverse engineering a polygraph machine and also the only ones crazy enough to try those hallucinogenic mushrooms to truly see their properties first hand from wayyyyy back then.” Matt huffs a silent laugh, patting the big guy heavily on his back,

“Why was I ever surprised at all?” Lance grins, as he jabs his bony elbow to Matt’s side.

 

 

_“ **What are you—** ”_

“What are you planning after the downfall of the Empire?” Lotor suddenly interjected. Those who were seemingly losing their interests after having their questions answered tuned back into the scene.

Allura frowned at his interruption, seeing as it has brought some unfavorable attention. She clears her throat. “Excuse me, but I believe that you’re the one under interrogation, not me.”

“Princess Allura. If I may so ask, what are your plans after the war? Surely, you weren’t just blindly fighting in a war with no plans ahead of you? Can you assure us that there will no longer be any wars after this one?”

Murmurs silently filtered through the comms at Lotor’s question.

“After Voltron liberates the entire known universe, a conference shall be held on what shall be done. I’m afraid that there’s nothing set in stone aside from freeing planets and people who have been oppressed by the Galra Empire. As my Paladins say; _We will cross the bridge once we get to there._ Arrangements shall be done in time after we manage to finish the war and liberate everyone.”

 

“But If I may ask—”

“You’re already asking.” Pidge, Lance, and Hunk retorts under their breath,

“— _once more._ What of us ‘haflings’ of the Galras?” Silence.

“I have to ask you to… _rephrase_ your question.”

“What happens to us half-breeded Galras—” Lotor bites his lip, “—Curs, who were easily categorized as inferior Galras for convenience. What shall become of us? Shall we be discarded just like your Former Red Paladin?”

“Excuse you?!” Lance fumes as he tries to take a step toward Lotor, both Hunk and Shiro held him back before he could do anything regrettable.

Keith flinches at all the attention suddenly directed at him. People were suddenly asking, _The Former Red Paladin? He's part Galra? He has the blood of our Enemies? Can he be trusted? What of the Blade—_ Keith grits his teeth and so does the others.

Lotor was unfazed by the animosity directed at him by the current Red Paladin and the rest of the team for the unwanted questions, “Did you not discard him from Voltron?” Lotor questions coolly, “You found out that he was half-Galra several movements after he became the Red Paladin, did you not? And what happened after that—Did he not ‘leave’ Voltron for the Blade of Marmora?”

Allura glares, “Keith Kogane, the Former Red Paladin, has left us in his own accord to discover some _Personal Affect_ which I shall _not_ disclose in this discussion.”

“Personal Affect? Is that what they call that now?” Lotor snorts unattractively, Allura’s glare hardens to the point that it caused other ambassadors to flinch or squeak, “Questions in regard to the personal _affairs_ of my Paladins shall not be entertained in this Inquisition.”

“What _if_ —”

“Lotor, _you_ are the one under scrutiny. _You_ and your intentions are the ones in question in this inquisition. I am not susceptible to your questions, nor am I actually required to answer any of them at all.” Allura spats, Lotor looks at her with subtlety-concealed frustration.

“Then please, by all means. Continue. Ask all Away.” Lotor spats in mild irritation. He openly glares at the chord that binds him, something that somehow seemed to pulse at the exact moment.

“ **Why have you gone against Zarkon, your _Emperor_?** ” Allura questioned in a booming voice as various faces flinched at the mention of the title,

“ **Why have you defected against your _father_?!** ” She scowls,

“ **What _is_ your agenda?!?**” Allura quips, slamming both of her palms at the arm rests of Lotor’s chair. She crowded him and he met her stare. She gritted her teeth as Lotor lowered his head in response to all of that. She was seething at the lack of reaction from the former, she gritted her teeth as she backed off. Increasing mutterings of dissent filter through the comms, multiple faces of various leaders in the coalition were displaying varying opinions on each screen. As she turned her back, Lotor sighed heavily and silence once again settled in the room.

“You’ve been blessed in luck Princess Allura. In more ways than one.” Lotor glared when the Princess faced him in disbelief.

“Your Father has only ever cared for your wellbeing while my own seeks for my blood and head on a silver platter. Your Mother has died in an honorable battle while mine has been gone and lost forever for reasons… never disclosed to me. _You_ at least had your closure—I, on the other hand… I’m seeking for _mine_.

“To finish my Mother Honerva’s life work. That is my agenda.” The mutters transformed into a cacophony of noises from his statement. Some howled in horror, some in disgust, others aggressively argued, while the rest did not understand what he meant and were asking question after question. 

“You are _insane_ to do that Prince Lotor.” Coran grimaces.

“Oh? But I am going to do it. In the matter of fact, I already had. All I need left is to succeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm aware that this may seem somehow... lacking in something (like content and expressions and dialogue). I'll try to cover that sometime. If I ever end up editing this someday. I'm not good in using English idioms, I'm that bilingual stereotype that isn't quite sure if this idiom falls under this language or the other. I literally used google to make sure that yes, this is an English idiom that makes sense in English._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This is... admittedly somewhat under work?_
> 
>  
> 
> _When I reread this, I noticed that I _kinda_... made Lotor answer like a beauty queen with that "I believe" part and so (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)_


End file.
